pony_bluthfandomcom-20200214-history
That's How You Know
That's How You Know is one of the six songs of ''Twilight and Spike in Dragon's Lair''. It plays when Twilight and Spike give Dirk musical advice on how to claim Daphne's heart. Lyrics Twilight How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours? Spike How does she know that you love her? Twilight How do you show her you love her? BOTH How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? Twilight It's not enough to take the one you love for granted You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say... "How do I know he loves me?" (How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?) "How do I know he's mine?" (How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?) Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyyy! He'll find a new way to show you A little bit everyday That's how you know That's how you know he's your love... Spike You've got to show her you need her Don't treat her like a mind reader Each day do something lead her To believe you love her Twilight Everybody wants to live happily ever after Everybody wants to know their true love is true How do you know he loves you? (How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you need her?) How do you know he's yours? (How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?) Well does he take you out dancing Just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? Oooh! Both He'll find his own way to tell you With the little things he'll do That's how you know, that's how you know Twilight He's your love He's your love That's how you know (La la la la la la la la) He loves you (La la la la la la la la) That's how you know (La la la la la la la la) It's true (La la la la la) Because he'll wear your favorite color Just so he can match your eyes Rent a private picnic by the fire's glow! Ohhh! Both His heart will be yours forever Something every day will show That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) Twilight He's your love... Spike That's how she knows that you love her That's how you show her you love her Twilight That's how you know... (You've got to show her you need her Don't treat her like a mind reader) That's how you know... (How do you know that you love her? That's how you know that you love her) He's your love... (It's not enough to take the one you love for granted!) Category:Songs Category:Dragon's Lair songs